Star Fox: Mercenaries
by Sir Gamidion
Summary: Fox and the team have just defeated the Aparoids in their invasion eight years after the Lylat Wars. Now, though they've saved the day yet again, money as it would seem is still an issue. Can Fox reunite the team and find something to get them out of unemployment and still keep his budding relationship with Krystal afloat? We shall see...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Walking through the city on Corneria gave Fox an odd feeling he couldn't quite shake as he made his way through one of the courtyards he had fought Aparoids in two months earlier. He could still remember the way the literal dogs of the military looked, completely succumbed to aparoidedation. The mechanical yet familiar look to their skin, almost like machine zombies. He thought about his old friend Bill, and if he might have been one of the many he killed to save Corneria that day. Fox pushed the memory out of his head as he exited the courtyard and headed down the road towards the cafe he was to meet Krystal at. Fox crossed the freshly laid street to the cafe, he studied it for a moment and realized it had been newly built as well. The sign on the outside read: "Cup of Corneria" Fox laughed quietly to himself at the name, as Falco had always joked about opening a coffee shop of that exact name back in the day.

Walking through the door the place was completely empty, which was unusual with how many people Fox had passed on his way there. There was no way that this place would be that dead… Was there? As he thought of this, Fox's entire team jumped out from behind booths and signs in the cafe, surprising him.

All: "Happy birthday!" They all cheered simultaneously. Krystal ran from behind her sign and gave fox a big hug, they locked eyes for a moment, it was as if time was standing still.

Krystal: "Welcome home Fox." Krystal said with a look in her eyes Fox hadn't seen since he rescued her from Sauria. The moment was instantly ruined when Slippy followed suit and tackled the two in excitement of Fox's return.

Fox: "Hey guys! Heheh… It's so good to see you all." Fox managed to squeak out from under his two friends.

Falco: "You haven't forgotten about me have you?" Falco said ever so snarkily as he emerged from a shadow in the cafe.

Falco: "You're easier to surprise than I remember Fox, still feeling edgy from the invasion?" Falco seemed almost unfazed by his friend's return.

Fox got up from under the pile and helped his wingmates up.

Fox: "Not a chance Falco, but I am hoping you'll stick around this time around now that we finally have peace."

Falco: "We'll see buddy, you know me, always where the action is. But enough about me, happy birthday ace."

Falco seemed to say that with genuine expression of his feelings, which was rare from the bird. Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Falco all took a booth. Krystal was almost jumping out of her seat with excitement, and Fox took a notice to it.

Fox: "You're so excited Krystal! Heheh, reminds me of the first time you flew an Arwing."

Krystal put her hands on her cheeks and smiled.

Krystal: "You have to be wondering why we chose this place of all cafes in Corneria right?"

Fox: "Well I hadn't actually given it much thought, I had been lead to believe it was only you here, so I figured you just wanted to try something new. Heheh."

Krystal: "Okay, well here's the thing, I knew you were worried so I did some looking around Lylat to see if I could find him and-"

A familiar figure comes out from the back of the shop in a green outfit similar to an old Cornerian flight suit. The man approaches the table.

?: "Turns out she did."

Fox, Falco, and Slippy: "Bill!?"

Bill: "In the flesh, happy birthday Fox, it's good to see you guys again. I never thought I would have wound up here with you guys. But where's Peppy?"

Fox: "That's a good question actually, where is Peppy Krystal?"

Krystal: "I don't know… I tried to call him on his communicator but no one answered. Maybe he's sorting some things out with Pepper still. A lot has happened since we killed the queen."

Fox: "Damn, well, I'm sure him and I will catch up pretty soon here. But anyway, dude! Bill! It's been what? About ten years? How did you wind up opening a coffee shop?"

Bill: "Well, being the best pilot in your division helps a lot as it turns out. I got a huge bonus after I helped you guys get to Andross all those years ago, so I decided to leave it to you guys and go civilian. I took the cash and opened a shop about five years ago actually, but I was never able to get in touch with any of you. After the Aparoids destroyed what was once my old cafe, I wanted to keep it going. There are a lot of naval officers that love my coffee, so I couldn't disappoint you know?"

Fox: "Wow… It really has been a long time Bill, you haven't even met Krystal yet huh?"

Bill: "I was wondering who that lovely lady sitting next to you was, It's a pleasure Miss… Krystal was it?"

Krystal: "Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you Bill, I've heard the stories of what happened during the Lylat Wars. Very fine flying."

Bill: "Heh, it's Fox you need to complement, not me love. He's the one who defeated Andross, and saved my ass multiple times to boot!"

Krystal: "He's saved us all many times, even you Falco."

Falco: "I'm not that foolhardy Krystal, come on, I know he's done a lot. But I've definitely returned the favour."

Bill: "Well, before this pissing contest gets any farther, what can I get you four to drink? It's on me. Heheheh."

Fox and the team drank coffee and spirits until they were properly drunk enough to be dangerous. Several hours later they emerged out of the cafe to find that the sun had gone down and the city was lit up with all the hussle and bussle of the night at Corneria.

Falco: "I think I need to go home Fox, if I have to do one more shot because you outdo me for stories, I might hack up a pellet."

Slippy: "Yeah, me too Fox, I think I overdid it in there, and this is one mess you're not going to want to clean up for me."

Fox: "Okay guys, you be well and stuff, don't go getting tailed now Slip! You hear? And Falco?"

Falco turns around to find Fox waving his middle finger in the air towards him.

Fox: "Love you buddy!"

Falco and Slippy leave, making Krystal the only one still at Fox's side.

Krystal: "So, it's you and me now Fox. We haven't had time like together like this since you trained me for the team. Hehe, what do you want to do now? Do you even have a place in Corneria?"

Fox: "Well, I used to live across the street from here actually but…"

Fox turns to look at the rubble that used to be his loft in the city. His father raised him there in that loft. So many memories, so many personal effects, gone in a flash. Fox began to tear up, but quickly fought off the urge to cry. He wouldn't do that, not here, not in front of Krystal.

Krystal: "Fox… I'm so sorry. Well, you certainly can't fly back anywhere. Why don't you stay with me for the night? I have a place about a block from here, and we're both way too drunk for any other options. Plus I still have a present to give you anyway. Hehe!"

Fox turned bright red, he could feel his face burning up, but he didn't know whether it was from that remark, or his alcohol level. Shaking it off and clearing his throat, Fox finally said nervously:

Fox: "Sure, that sounds wonderful."

Krystal laughed and looked fox in the eyes.

Krystal: "Fox, it's not what you think. I'm a telepath, remember? I can read your thoughts when we're this close. But don't consider that door closed just yet." Krystal said cheekily.

Fox swallowed hard and the two started walking to Krystal's apartment. The night sky on Corneria was beautiful, a jet black colour with the casual twinkles the stars made. The city was so vibrant, with bright blues, reds, greens, and yellows painting the buildings. It made Fox think of the days he lived there with his father. They would get ice cream and fries at the local diner there all the time, and Fox used to marvel at how cool all the lights were in the city. They had passed that diner about a minute ago. An aparoid quadruped had wrecked the whole place, and destroyed one of the few places Fox had left to remember his childhood. Again tears welled up in his eyes, and even though he fought it as hard as he could, a single tear rolled down his nose off one of his whiskers. Krystal stopped and hugged him, as tight as she could. And so he broke, Fox began sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of what the aparoids had done to his home, and to his childhood. Krystal and Fox stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, holding eachother for a bit while Fox composed himself. Krystal put her head to Fox's.

Krystal (Mentally) "Fox, it's okay, I know exactly how you feel. My entire planet… Everyone I ever knew or loved died when it was destroyed, and I felt as you do now. Let's just make it to my place okay? I have something you'll want to see."

Fox looked at her for a moment, caught off guard that she could read him so easily. It really said how close they had become, as Krystal can only read thoughts so clearly when she has a strong connection with the person. Fox nodded and they continued to Krystal's apartment where they finally got to her door. Krystal let them in and Fox collapsed on the nearby couch.

Krystal: "Heh, don't fall asleep on me yet Fox, I still have something to show you."

Despite Krystal's request, it was too late. Fox had already passed out, and was happily sound asleep on the couch. Krystal rolled her eyes and put a blanket over her couch's most recent accessory. She decided that she would give him his present in the morning, and went to sleep, content that she had comforted her poor companion.

Fox stirred and gradually opened his eyes. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. He sat up and looked around, it was a beautiful apartment, completely new and furnished with expensive hand-crafted Cornerian furniture. There were pictures on the walls of Tricky from Sauria and the team from the Great Fox. There were miniature statues of the different warpstone guardians and models of the Great Fox and Arwings around everywhere. Fox had never thought Krystal for the model type but then again... Fox realized this was the first time he had seen her home. He turned a little red and laid back down. He looked at the time on his communicator: 09:14.

Fox (thinking): "Damn, I haven't been that drunk in a very long time. I wonder where Krystal is..."

Fox sat up and looked for where she might be. He went down the short hallway leading to a room and knocked on the door.

Fox: "Krystal?"

Krystal: "Come in, Fox."

Fox slowly opened the door to see Krystal in her purple nightgown, still halfway under the blankets. Fox again turned beet red and looked down.

Fox: "Sorry Krystal, I didn't realize-"

Krystal: "It's okay Fox, I wouldn't have invited you in if I had something I didn't want you to see."

Fox looked up and met her eyes. She was beautiful, even just after getting out of bed. Krystal smiled.

Krystal: "What's wrong Fox? Never see a woman before? Hehe, go into the living room, I'll be right out okay?"

Fox: "Uh... Heh, alright, I'll make breakfast then?"

Krystal: "Okay!"

Krystal approaches Fox and Fox backs up. The advance continues until Fox is up against the wall, and Krystal finally closes the distance.

Krystal: "You know, you're not the only one who has an attraction here."

Before Fox could say anything Krystal kisses Fox on the cheek and backs up behind her door frame.

Fox's mouth was open and his expression blank, it was almost as if he was still dreaming, or maybe it was from the hangover, but what just happened seemed unbelievable.

Krystal: "Good luck with breakfast, I'll be right out. And Fox? Happy birthday."

Krystal winked and closed the door. Fox caught himself and closed his mouth. He slid down the wall and sat there, absolutely bewildered at what had just happened. He had always known that he might have had a chance with her, but never did he dream it would be so sudden. Fox snapped out of it and got up.

Fox: "Breakfast, right!"

Fox went into the kitchen and looked around. At a glance he could make all sorts of things, but he went with something simple, something he couldn't screw up. Pancakes, he thought. Pancakes would work nicely. As he made them he could hear Krystal showering in the other room. He was excited, Fox hadn't felt this alive since he defeated Andross for the first time ten years ago. With the pancakes ready, he prepared the table and waited. The anxiety was killing him; he was thinking about if she would like them, does she even like pancakes? Does she prefer blueberry? What kind of syrup-

Krystal (mentally): "Fox, relax. Hehe, I love pancakes and you did well making them, I can't wait to have some. Now stop freaking out okay? I'll be out in a minute."

Fox had totally forgot about the telepathic aspects of his vixen interest, and turned super red with embarrassment that she had heard his thoughts. Fox just sat quietly trying not to think about anything too bad. Krystal came out into the living room and sat down next to Fox.

Krystal: "Yay! I love pancakes Fox! How did you know?"

Fox: "Lucky guess?"

Krystal: "You know me better than you think. So let's eat yeah?"

Fox: "Heh, yeah..."

Krystal: "What's wrong?"

Fox: "Krystal, I... I've just never done anything like this before, and I want to make sure I do it right."

Krystal was already through about half the stack Fox had oh so carefully placed on her plate, and through a mouthful she said:

Krystal: "What? The pancakes?"

Little bits of pancake fell out of her mouth as she spoke.

Fox: "No... You and me."

Krystal stopped and set down her fork. They looked at eachother for a moment. A full minute passed before Krystal finally broke eye contact and looked down.

Krystal: "Fox, we've been interrupted by work so many times we haven't ever given eachother a chance."

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Krystal: "So just once, let's give it a go. Let nothing get in the way, not work, not Andross, not the Aparoids, nothing. Just you and me, together at last!"

Krystal looked at Fox with tears in her eyes waiting. Waiting for Fox to say something, anything...

After a while Fox finally spoke up.

Fox: "Krystal... I couldn't agree more."

Fox takes Krystal into his arms.

Fox: "We'll make a go of it, we won't let anything get in the way, not this time."

Krystal: "Fox..."

The two sat for a long time talking about how they had made passes at eachother during the whole Aparoid invasion. About an hour had passed before Fox finally looked at his communicator, the time: 11:58.

Krystal laughed.

Krystal: "I can't believe it's already been two hours. Time flies when we're together. Hehe!"

Fox: "Yeah, it's odd, almost as odd as you being able to read my mind all of the time."

Krystal: "I can stop if you want me to... It's actually completely voluntary."

Fox: "No, it's fine, just don't be surprised at anything you hear me think aloud okay? Heheheh."

Krystal: "What's that supposed to mean hmm? Hehe."

The two continued the banter for another half an hour until there was a ring on Fox's communicator.

Fox: "I have my slate cleared for another six days, who could that possibly be?"

Fox looks at the communicator, it's none other than Peppy Hare. Fox answers the communicator and a hologram of Peppy's head springs out.

Peppy: "Hey Fox! Long time no see eh?"

Fox: "Yeah, we've been so busy mopping up the Aparoids, that there hasn't been much time for celebration has there?"

Peppy: "Yeah, and unfortunately it would seem there's more to do."

Fox: "What? I thought the program finally took care of the rest of the Aparoids, that's why I'm home."

Krystal shifted uncomfortably in her seat at what Peppy was going to say next.

Peppy: "Pepper needs Star Fox again. There's a station, a little bit farther than Venom. There seems to be a single man that was affected by aparoidedation, but not released by the program. This man is raising an army and being revered by Lylat's criminals as a god. He needs to be stopped Fox, lest we have a repeat of what happened ten years ago, but with a force far more dangerous than what Andross had."

Fox: "Peppy... I..."

Fox looked at Krystal, her sitting there with tears in her eyes, trying not to cry in front of Peppy.

Peppy: "Is, is everything alright guys?"

Fox: "Peppy... Krystal and I can't. We're planning on taking some time off, if not indefinitely. There are things that we've decided, and I'm going to have to say no this time. I'm sorry Peppy..."

Peppy: "Fox, I know you two. I know you guys want to try and build your lives together, but what about the Lylat system? What will you do when an armada of Aparoid-worshipping fanatics show up on Corneria's doorstep? Think about the bigger picture here, both of you."

Fox looked at Krystal to find that the tears were gone, and an angry expression had replaced them.

Krystal: "Peppy, can you excuse me for a minute?"

Krystal was almost somber in her tone, but her face read anger. She got up and walked other room. She shut the door and collapsed on the bed, quietly sobbing, and cursing her shit luck over the years. Somehow, Fox knew what Krystal was doing in the other room, and he furrowed his brow thinking about what to say. Finally, he turned to Peppy's face and said:

Fox: "Peppy, we can't. You're one of my oldest friends and a part of my family in my opinion, but right now especially, you can't expect her and I to do this."

Peppy: "So I see... Fox, I cannot tell you how happy that makes me. You love her as much as James loved your mom. He would be proud of you."

Fox turned a little red that Peppy could tell so much about him just from a few questions, but what about the threat? What was General Pepper going to do if he wasn't there to bolster the fleet?

Fox: "So what now Peppy, what are you going to do?"

Peppy: "Fox, there is no war, no demi-aparoid-deity. I just had to know if you really cared about her that much to not go back to combat. Does this mean you're retiring already?"

Fox was amazed. The whole thing was a sham? Peppy just wanted to know what he had in his future this whole time? Fox breathed a visible sigh of relief as he registered what Peppy had just told him.

Fox: "You really have a way of scaring the shit out of me sometimes you know that Pep? What the hell man! You could have just asked!"

Peppy: "Well, I had to be sure, and words are tricky things, it's actions that speak volumes, and you chose to stay, despite the massive threat. I can't say whether that's the stupidest or noblest thing I've ever seen. Heheheh."

Fox: "Well, you don't have to worry about me Peppy, I have a few ideas on how Krystal and I can make some money."

Peppy: "And you're not going to tell us about it? I know you kids are trying to be all lovey-dovey and stuff, but we still need work too! We're officially unemployed now you know."

Fox: "You're saying you want to join me in whatever crazy things I have cooked up?"

Peppy: "Sure! After all, we are Star Fox. If you leave and we don't follow we'd be Star Peppy, or Star Falco, something stupid like that"

Falco (through the communicator): "HEY! What's that supposed to mean gramps!?"

Peppy: "Oh nothing, heheh. But Fox, just tell me when you're ready for whatever hair-brained scheme you have cooked up, and the rest of us will be here for you."

Fox: "Thanks Pep, I'll be in touch."

Peppy: "Oh! And Fox, happy birthday."

Fox: "Thanks buddy, Fox out."

The communicator closes the channel and Peppy's hologram shrinks and vanishes. Fox was so confused at what had just happened. Peppy had wanted to know if he was retired? And he knew about him and Krystal, but then again who didn't? Krystal! Fox thought, he remembered she hadn't heard any of what Peppy had revealed, he had to tell her. Fox went to Krystal's room and knocked quietly on the door.

Fox: "Krystal...?"

Krystal (Mentally) "Come in Fox..."

Fox opened the door and saw that Krystal had sat up, she looked like life had returned to her. She got up and hugged Fox as hard as she could.

Krystal: "Peppy's an ass."

Krystal spoke through a few tears of joy knowing that they really didn't have to fight all the way through Lylat. That finally, after so long, she could finally try a relationship with someone she cared about. Fox hugged her back and ran his hand up and down her back.

Fox: "It's okay, he had good intentions you know. He had to be sure I guess."

Krystal: "I know but... For a second I really did think that everything we had spoken about this morning was for nought. I'm so happy I was wrong."

Fox: "Me too."

The two stayed like that for some time, both contemplating what the future held. Fox was sure that it would be nothing but bright from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

A month had passed since Peppy's little scare. Fox and Krystal were settling in quite nicely in the apartment. Over the time they had spent together the two had gotten extremely close, slowly learning more and more about eachother. It seemed that everything was going perfectly except one little problem. They were running out of money...

Fox stirred and opened his eyes, it was the morning and again, it had suddenly came back to him where he was. He looked beside him to find Krystal looking at him. She kissed him.

Krystal: "Good morning love."

Fox: "Good morning Krystal."

The two smiled and kissed again. It seemed to Fox like the last month had been a dream, almost too good to be true. He had this amazing Vixen to wake up to every morning for the entirety of his time in Corneria. And for once, there wasn't any war to get in the way. But it wasn't all easy, even combined, they were running out of money. It wasn't a problem yet, but Fox knew he had to do something, something to get them to the point where money wouldn't be an issue. And he had just the thing in mind.

Fox sat up and leaned against the headboard. Krystal snuggled into his chest as they laid together.

Fox: "So, you know we're unemployed now right?"

Krystal: "Yeah, I know you've been thinking about that a lot recently. What's the plan?"

Fox: "How does treasure-hunting sound?"

Falco and Slippy were playing the Arwing simulator that Slippy had made for the team. Falco, being the ace that he was, had a natural talent to the game even though the controls were akin to a handheld gaming system.

Falco swiftly maneuvered his virtual arwing behind Slippy's and blew him out of the sky. A giant "You Win!" Popped up on Falco's screen and he laughed.

Falco: "How could you lose at a game you designed?"

Slippy: "You know, Fox said that same thing years ago..."

Falco: "Sucks to suck frog breath."

Slippy looked down and thought about all the times that Fox had to save him over the years. All the times he was so helpless. All of the times he wanted to help but couldn't. All of the times-

Falco interrupted his thoughts and said:

Falco: "But Slip, you have gotten better you know. I of all people around here have noticed how many hours you spend in that arwing every week. Keep this up and you'll outfly everyone but me and Fox."

Slippy looked at Falco with a look of disbelief, as if he had been shot. The bullet fired by Falco in the form of a singular compliment. Slippy jumped from his seat and tackled Falco in a big hug, knocking them both to the floor.

Falco: "Get off of me you dult! Geez, you wonder why no one ever says anything!"

Slippy and Falco kept struggling on the ground until Peppy walked through the door.

Peppy: "Can't you two ever get along?"

Slippy: "It's not what you think, Peppy! We were just-"

Falco's face was red and beak-clenched. He interrupted Slippy before he could say any more.

Falco: "Slippy here was just getting on my nerves so we started a little scuffle. Nothing more, nothing less."

Slippy knew that Falco couldn't be seen as one with an excess amount of compassion, so he understood why he had cut him off so abruptly.

Peppy: "Look, all of that aside, we need to do something guys. We've been out of the job for a good bit now, and I'd rather avoid a situation similar to what happened four years ago. Remember? The whole drifting through space on our barely flying ship? We even had to downgrade our arwings!"

Falco and Slippy went quiet as they realized the severity of their situation. Falco had left last time something like this had happened, but he couldn't help feeling terrible if he repeated that same thing here.

Peppy: "I just hope Fox comes up with something soon. It cost as much as a small moon to build this new Great Fox..."

Falco: "Sure didn't help that you crashed the last one Pep. Heheheh."

Peppy: "Quiet your beak Falco, remember why you had that shot to destroy the queen in the first place."

Falco: "Geez, can't take a-"

Falco was cut off by the ship's communicator being pinged. Rob-64's voice could be heard over the intercom:

Rob-64: "Fox is hailing us, permission to display?"

Peppy: "Granted."

An apparition of Fox's body appeared in the middle of the room. Fox had a relaxed posture, and crossed his arms. He looked as smug as Falco usually does.

Fox: "Hey guys, you about ready to get back to work?"

Peppy: "What did you have in mind Fox?"

Fox: "Well, while we were still mopping up stray aparoids, I came across a trader that was looking for something. I inquired as to what, and he told me about some ancient artifacts hidden around Aquas. There are apparently ancient temples around there that hold things of extreme cultural importance to the planet. And here's the best part: Collectors pay hundreds of thousands of $SP for only one of these. The way I see it, some of the tech we have gives us the advantage here to find these things that no one else has had."

Peppy, Falco, and Slippy all looked at eachother with smiles across the board.

Falco: "So we're treasure hunters now eh? I could get behind that. See some new places, meet some new people... Hmm, I'm in."

Slippy: "Well, I've always wanted to explore some ancient places like that. I just hope we don't find something we won't like..."

Peppy: "Ha! I knew you had something. When do we start buddy?"

Fox: "As soon as Krystal and I get our bags packed. We'll be docking to the Great Fox here in about an hour and half. Fox out."

The apparition dissolved and dissipated leaving the middle of the room empty once again. Peppy turned to Falco and Slippy smiling.

Peppy: "Seems we're back in business guys."

Slippy: "Let's see, Aquas right? I'll have to make sure the Blue Marine still works! That was one of my favourite projects!"

The excitement and twinges in Slippy's voice made him sound annoyingly like his father. He put his head down and slunk away. Peppy and Falco stared at his direction for a moment until he was gone, and then Peppy whispered to Falco.

Peppy: "He realizes that the Blue Marine was probably everyone's least favourite of his inventions right?"

Falco: "Probably not, but at least he has a passion right?"

Peppy: "That's oddly kind of you hotshot, what's the catch? You always talk shit about poor ol' Slip."

Falco: "Well, maybe that's none of your business gramps."

Falco walked away, heading towards his quarters when he suddenly stopped. He turned around to see Peppy looking at him with a saddened look on his face. Falco turned back around and said:

Falco: "And maybe… Ah, maybe I'm trying to turn a new leaf here alright? But keep that in your teeth 'kay Pep?"

Peppy: "AH! A show of decency from the grumpy 'Too hip, gotta go' bird? Don't worry, this is banter specifically saved for the two of us. Heheheh"

Falco walked away and shook his head, he thought about why he never confided into anybody. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel better about himself for it. He entered his room content and sat down on his bed.

Falco (Thinking): "I wonder how far I want to take this whole new me thing. I mean I know I haven't exactly been the best of friends over the time I've known these guys, but being cheeky is who I am. The cocky go getter afraid of nothing, and skilled enough to back up my beak. Ah… There's no need to be a dick though. This is Fox's show, I know that, and I've been trying unsuccessfully for years to take up the mantle as leader. Maybe it's time to just fall in, focus on being the best wingmate I can be rather than the team challenger."

Falco thought for a long time in his cabin, about what it meant to be in Star Fox, and whether he wanted this for himself or not, completely lost in contemplation.

Peppy sat in his captain's chair on the bridge, thinking about Falco's turning of a new leaf as he called it. What could that mean? Did he just want to be nicer? Or was it more of a morals thing? He shook off the thought and contemplated Fox's new plan. Treasure hunting? He thought of how much he had been through, but never did he think that he would become an adventurer that scoured ancient ruins for buried treasure. Somehow he couldn't help but think he was getting too old for all of this nonsense, but at the same time it made him happy that Fox had some aspirations beyond becoming a mercenary. Peppy wondered what James would make of all this if he were still alive. He took out a bottle of very aged Cornerian brandy and poured himself a glass. As he took two sips, one for him, and one for his fallen friend, he decided what James would think. James would be proud, and admittedly a little apprehensive. Peppy laughed to himself before finishing his drink and dozing off.

Fox and Krystal had packed their bags and were walking towards the hangar housing their arwings. The place had really changed a lot with the destruction the Aparoids had wrought. Almost everything was reinforced now with the hangar especially following that rule.

Fox: "Look at how many deflector plates are on the outside of this place now Krystal. It's ridiculous, I mean this hangar is already underground as it is, and this isn't even a naval base."

Krystal: "Yeah, but people are scared after what happened with the Aparoids. First there was Andross, and now this? I'm sure the Cornerian government is getting pretty tired of having to rebuild the city every decade or so."

They walked along for another minute or so until Fox noticed an all too familiar fighter in the hangar. The red… the forward swept wings… That fucking rose… Panther.

Krystal (Mentally): "Panther… I wonder what business he has to be in Corneria. He sure is using his pardon recklessly wouldn't you say?"

Fox (Mentally): "Yeah… I just hope he isn't around to tie us up right-"

Before Fox could even finish his thought he was interrupted by the cat himself.

Panther: "You two don't seem to talk much for being so close all this time."

Fox: "Panther, how did I know you were going to show up here?"

Panther: "I'm always right where I'm needed Foxy, ooh… And speaking of which, the lovely Krystal, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here?"

Krystal: "Just leave us alone Panther, we have a lot to do and we'd prefer to not be late doing it."

Panther: "Come now sweetheart, is that how you talk to the person that saved your life in the Aparoid assault? Did that wing ride you took on that very ship mean nothing to you? I thought we had more than that…"

Krystal's expression turned even more sour than it was to start, but before she could retort, she looked at Fox, who had stepped in front of her. He had a new look on his face, one Krystal hadn't seen before. He was determined, but at the same time, it read anger and protection.

Fox: "That's quite enough from you, I would stop talking before I take that silver tongue of yours and cut it out."

Panther: "Well that was rude, here I was trying to have a nice conversation with this lovely woman and you have to threaten me for it?"

Fox: "Don't pretend you're the good guy all of the sudden because you helped us once. I know your true intentions Panther, and I won't stand for it."

Panther: "Oh? And what are those evil intentions you so speak of? I have done nothing wrong here, nor do I plan to, so do entertain me Fox, what am I up to this time?"

Krystal: "He doesn't need a reason to be suspicious of you furball. And if you call me one more pet name I swear to the gods I will let Fox commence with the taking of your tongue."

Panther: "So fiesty you are, my little vixe-"

Before he could finish, Fox dropped his bag and with almost lightning speed flashed behind Panther, subduing him in a arm lock. Panther snarled and whimpered at his tweaked arms.

Fox: "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence Panther? Or should I break both of your arms to teach you some respect?"

Krystal had an angry look on her face, but she couldn't help feeling a little bad for the poor guy. He had been through a lot through the invasion, granted some of it was spent shooting at her.

Krystal (Mentally): "Fox, don't actually hurt him, technically, he's done no wrong. And honestly, right now, we look like the assholes."

Panther: "Please! I meant no disrespect! Really I didn't! Shit have you two gone mad? I work at Cup of Corneria! I heard you two were around from Bill and I wanted to see how you were… I'm sorry if I came off as shady, and I'm sorry if I was hitting on you Krystal, I just didn't know if you two were a thing yet or not that's all."

Fox let go and returned to Krystal's side, he dropped his head and put his hands behind his back. Krystal's expression changed from anger to sorrow almost instantly and bowed.

Fox: "Panther, I am so sorry, I thought… I just thought you hadn't changed from your anti merc ways. I seriously thought you were here up to no good."

Krystal: "I too apologize, you didn't deserve that from us, we should have given you a chance to explain yourself before jumping to conclusions. But the pet names did always piss me off you know, so I hope you understand our hostility. You did try to kill us not five or so months ago you know."

Panther: "It's okay, honestly, I deserved that. But Let me tell you, after what happened in the Aparoid homeworld, I'm a new man. I saw some things that I can't really unsee… At this point I just want a normal life, one where I can go five minutes without fighting for my life or trying to take someone else's."

Fox: "Well, that's very noble of you. And again, I apologize for the aggression. I hope you find happiness here in Corneria, there's certainly more women out there than Krystal, I promise."

Krystal turned a little red and couldn't figure out whether to take that as an insult or as a sweet remark.

Krystal: "Stay out of trouble Panther, we'll see you later."

Krystal took Fox's hand and lead him on towards their arwings. Fox looked back and Panther had already disappeared into shadow. Though Fox thought he was being genuine, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to him than he let on.

Krystal (Mentally): "I completely agree. I just hope that we're wrong Fox, because he's a dangerous enemy if we're right.

Fox (Mentally): "Oh well, at least that's over. Let's get our Aquas on already yeah? I'm still really excited for this!"

Krystal stopped in front of her arwing and kissed him.

Krystal: "Me too." She said with a smile.

Fox: "See you on the Great Fox love."

Krystal's smile turned cheeky as she said:

Krystal: "I've already been on the 'Great Fox' more times than I can count. Hehehe" She winked.

Fox flushed red as she put a hand on his chest. Krystal pushed him towards his arwing almost knocking him over.

Krystal: "I'll bring my things to your cabin, don't keep me waiting Fox."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and Fox promptly returned the gesture. He grabbed his things and stowed them in a side compartment of his arwing. After climbing in he looked over at Krystal's, which she had applied a rather unique paint scheme to. Purple lines and glyphs speckled the whole ship, and she had chosen a jet black base as opposed to the standard white and blue. Fox found it odd he didn't notice until then, but then again, he was a bit distracted. He shook off the thought and fired up his faithful ship. It roared to life and he taxied to the elevator. After ascending he jetted off and a telltale blue contrail left his engine.

Approaching the Great Fox, He noticed that a couple things had changed. Instead of the massive wings being devoid of armament they were lined with state of the art laser cannons, the likes of which Fox had never seen before. He wondered what difference those would have made in the Aparoid assault as his ship flew into the hangar bay. His ship docked and he noticed that Krystal had somehow beat him there. After climbing out, Fox was greeted by Falco, who had been leaning on a nearby beam.

Falco: "Sup Fox, long time no see."

Fox: "Yeah man, sorry I haven't kept in touch. Building a relationship is a bit more time occupying than I previously thought. Heheheh"

Falco: "That's alright, it's good to see you two finally together. The sexual tension was so strong last time I saw you guys I probably could have cut it with a knife. Heh, you're doing better than I am though I hate to say. I couldn't find any avian on Corneria that was worth my time."

Fox: "Did I hear that right or did I actually hear you being nice for a change? When did this happen buddy?"

Falco: "Yeah… I uh… I'm trying something out alright? Don't make me regret it."

Fox: "Don't worry Falco, as much of an ass as you were, you're still one of my best friends. You can come to me for anything, you know that. And if you're trying to change your image, I'm on board for helping you wingmate."

Falco smiled in quiet satisfaction that Fox had his back on this, and put his hand on Fox's shoulder.

Falco: "Thanks McCloud, I knew I could always count on you for this kind of thing. Just… If you catch me acting like I used to, put me in my place alright?"

Fox could not believe his ears, Falco Lombardi actually attempting to be decent? That was unheard of, and him being emotional? That was even rarer still. All of this, plus him and Krystal? Part of him thought that all of this was too good to be true. Oh right! Krystal!

Fox: "No problem buddy, I'm here for you. By the way! Not to cut this short but have you seen Krystal?"

Falco: "What? Miss her already? Heh, I'm pretty sure she was heading towards crew quarters why?"

Fox was already walking away with his bag in hand.

Fox: "No reason buddy, we'll catch up later, bye!"

Falco knew better. He shook his head and waved as he walked away.

Fox thought of the advances Krystal had made on him before they left. He had to get to his cabin, no questions asked. But of course, that really was too good to be true as Slippy literally knocked him over with another one of his famous flying hugs.

Slippy: "Foooooooox! It's about time you showed up! I have so many things to show you on this ship! You wouldn't believe the amount of new tech this thing has."

Fox looked up into Slippy's bright, cheery eyes and sighed.

Fox: "Hey Slip, I really do want to see everything, but I'm really tired from all the moving around. Do you mind if we hang out after a nap of sorts?"

Slippy: "How could you nap at a time like this!? Look at all of this stuff, do you even know what that console over there does?"

Fox: "I have no idea buddy, but I'm sure you'll tell me. But seriously can this wait? Just for a bit? I promise I'll let you give me the full tour after a little break."

Slippy: "Aw… Fine, but I'm holding you to that Fox. This better not be like that time at the academy you promised to go with me to tour the memorial."

Fox: "One time, a guy puts something off for a week ONE TIME and suddenly he's a bad guy. Heheheh"

Fox got up from his tackling and picked up his bag. Though he wanted to get to Krystal, Fox was intrigued by the new tech on the ship, so he knew Slip wouldn't wait on him long.

Slippy: "Oh yeah, Krystal told me to tell you that your room is opposite the bridge door, just so you know. And by the way… Are you two sharing a cabin now?"

Fox got a little red, but kept his composure. It wasn't weird… right?

Fox: "Yeah, her and I are really hitting it off. Better than I could have ever hoped for Slip. I haven't had a chance to gush to anybody over this, but dude! She's the girl of my dreams and then some. I'll have to give you the deets later."

Slippy: "Heh, looking forward to it Fox. Now get in there and show her a good time. I'm not stupid, I know why you're in such a rush. Heheheh"

Fox stared blankly and thought about how transparent he was before shaking off the thought and returning to reality.

Slippy: "Fox…?"

Fox: "Yeah! Sorry, spaced out there for a moment. Thanks brother, I'll get back to you soon."

Slippy walked off, and Fox was surprised at how much his best friend had matured since the Aparoid assault. He wondered exactly how much of Slip had changed since then. After some contemplation, Fox remembered what he was trying to do, and sprung after the bridge to find his cabin. He jogged up some stairs and up to the Bridge when suddenly the door slid open. Peppy stepped out and Fox nearly ran him over.

Peppy: "Oh, hey Fox!"

Fox: "Son of a bitch!"

Peppy: "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I didn't think you'd be here this soon."

Fox: "It's not that buddy, but can we talk later?"

Peppy: "You youngsters are always in such a hurry, Krystal told me that same thing when she passed by. You know, you're father was once…"

Fox knew this was it, he would be stuck here for another half an hour listening to the same story about his father he had heard a million other times from Peppy. Fox loved him to death but damn if he wasn't the most grandfather like figure he had. Fox kept nodding and agreeing like he was listening like he always did, but he hoped this would be over sooner than later.

Krystal (Mentally): "Getting held up much love? Hehe, you sure have shit luck when it comes to that. Don't worry, I have a plan in motion."

That moment a fire alarm went off in the galley of the ship, snapping Peppy out of story mode and into panic mode.

Peppy: "Holy shit! This ship is brand new! I'm not losing her in a fire!"

Peppy ran down the stairs yelling incomprehensibly about how Falco and Slippy can never cook again, and Fox breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell Krystal did that though. Fox walked up to his cabin finally reaching his once distant goal.

Krystal (Mentally): "I had Falco light a fire in the mess specifically to distract Peppy. Somehow I knew he would tie you up. Now get in here…"

The door opened and Fox's tail twitched as he dropped his bag outside the door. No one saw either of them for the next fifteen hours.


End file.
